Santa Clause Lane
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: This is set as if Rose went with the real Doctor at the end of Journey's End, and left her family in the parallel world. The Doctor wanted to make Christmas special. SongFic - Hilary Duff's Santa Clause Lane.


_**A/N: I'm dedicated this to my friend Tamsin C, for listening to my Christmas rambling in October (yep I started this in October!)! MERRY CHRISTMAS TAMSIN (and everyone else of course!)!! Please R&R everyone!!**_

_**Santa Clause Lane:**_

_I remember last Christmas Eve  
Something happened that I couldn't believe  
I went for a walk as the snow came down  
And when it stopped I was in a different town  
And the sign said have no fear; your not lost your here!_

The Doctor landed on Earth. Twenty-first century Earth. To be exact it was December the 24th 2008, and he had a surprise for Rose. She was currently sleeping in the TARDIS. He told the TARDIS to make sure she didn't follow him out if she woke up. This really needed to be a surprise, and it had to be _perfect _before Rose could see it. Since losing Jackie and Pete and Tony, Rose had found it hard to truly enjoy the adventures her and the Doctor went on. And now he wanted to do something really specialfor her. 

Walking this christmas  
Down santa claus lane  
No need to wonder  
No need to explain  
Just have some faith in what you see  
Your right here where you wanna be  
Walking this Christmas  
Down Santa Claus lane  
Down Santa Claus Lane

The Doctor had a small building, practically a glorified shed and was doing it up all Christmassy. He had put a Christmas tree in the corner, covered in decorations, and tinsel, with a Angel on the top. He had decorations all over the room. Stars on the ceiling, and tinsel draped around the window seals. And right in the middle a simple blanket. 

Elves were standing in the street  
Snow men and reindeer came out to greet  
Silver bells chimed from far away  
As Santa rode by on an open sleigh  
And he told me have no fear  
Your not lost, your here!

From the TARDIS to this building the Doctor had created a string of shining lights and a red carpet style path laid out. Once he'd finished, he started it snowing and went back into the TARDIS.

'Doctor!' Rose threw her arms around him. 'Don't do that'

'What's wrong?' He asked her gently.

'I didn't know where you were' Rose replied. 'And the TARDIS told me not to go out after you. I was worried'

'Oh Rose. I'm sorry' The Doctor said, and held her closely. 'I've got a surprise for you' He told her.

'What is it?' She asked.

'Now if I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?' The Doctor told her, with a secretive smile.

'Doctor, I hate surprises' Rose told him.

'You'll like this one' The Doctor replied. 'Come on'

He took her hand and led her out of the TARDIS

_  
Walking this Christmas  
Down santa claus lane  
No need to wonder  
No need to explain  
Just have some faith in what you see  
Your right here where you wanna be  
Walking this christmas  
Down santa claus lane  
Down Santa Claus Lane_

'Oh my word' Rose said as soon as they were out of the TARDIS. There was a pathway lit up with glittering lights. 'You did this?'

The Doctor nodded, still smiling. 'D'you like it?'

'It's amazing' Rose replied. 'Where's it leading?'

'Lets find out' The Doctor said, and they continued walking along.

_  
I don't know how  
I don't know when  
but one day  
I'll be back again_

'Is it Christmas Day?' Rose asked as they entered the building.

'Almost' The Doctor replied. 'It will be in…' He looked at his wrist. 'Oooh…17 minutes'

'It's so amazing' Rose repeated. 'Thank you' She threw her arms around the Doctor.

'You deserved something special' The Doctor told her, holding her close.

_And he told me have no fear  
Your not lost your here  
_

'I've got something for you' The Doctor said.

'What is it?' asked Rose, smiling.

'It's not Christmas day yet' replied the Doctor. 'There is still another 3 and a half minutes to go'

'You should've told me it was Christmas' Rose moaned. 'I didn't have the change to get you anything'

'I didn't want you to get me anything.' The Doctor said. 'I just wanted to make this special for you'

_  
Walking this christmas  
Down santa claus lane  
No need to wonder  
No need to explain  
Just have some faith in what you see  
Your right here where you wanna be  
Walking this christmas  
Down santa claus lane  
_

'Is it midnight yet?' Rose asked over and over for the next few minutes, like a little kid.

'Nope' replied the Doctor.

Rose grabbed hold of his arm, and stared at is watch. 'I think it's slow'

'My watch has perfect time' insisted the Doctor. 'It will be midnight in 15 seconds'

'14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,' Rose counted down, and the Doctor joined in for the '3, 2, 1'

'Christmas day' Rose shouted. 'Merry Christmas, Doctor'

'Merry Christmas, Rose' he replied. 'Here you go'

_  
Down Santa Claus Lane  
_

Rose looked down at the little square present the Doctor passed her. It was wrapped in red paper with a golden ribbon around it tied on the top in a bow. Slowly she untied the ribbon, and carefully unstuck the tape. Careful not to rip the paper Rose pulled the box out after opening one end. It was a jewellery box.

'What's inside?' she whispered.

'Open it and see' replied the Doctor.

_  
Down Santa Claus Lane_

Rose opened the box to find a golden heart-shaped locket inside. She lifted it up and read the front before opening it. It read 'Though far apart, always in your heart'.

'It's beautiful' she said.

'Open it' the Doctor replied.

Rose opened it.

_  
Down Santa Claus Lane  
_

'Mum, Dad and Tony' she said looking at the pictures of her family. She looked up at the Doctor, silent tears strolling down her cheek. 'Thank you so much' she said.

'Anytime, Rose. Anything you need, I'm always here' The Doctor promised.

_  
Down Santa Claus Lane_

The Doctor and Rose spent the whole day talking about Jackie, Pete and Tony, and everything they did together, and everything else they could think of.

'This has been amazing' Rose told him, as she started to fall asleep in the evening. 'Just amazing'


End file.
